


Young Avengers Ficlets

by Jet



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Young Avengers ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Value Me: Eli to Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Current ficlets added:  
> Chapter One - Eli and Tommy bond  
> Chapter Two - the first time Billy puts on his costume  
> Chapter Three - Billy and Teddy go to prom  
> Chapter Four - Billy and Tommy watch Les Mis together  
> Chapter Five - Billy and Teddy discuss comic books and coming out  
> Chapter Six - Billy and Teddy end up somewhere unexpected  
> Chapter Seven - a drabble written for issue #3  
> Chapter Eight - Billy and Teddy watch Game of Thrones together.

Author's Notes: Written for khirshale on tumblr for the prompt "Value me: Eli to Tommy." Prompt List: Leave a “Value Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character telling another how they feel about them. Originally published 01/13/13.

-

“As part of regular team blah blah blah,” Eli was saying. Tommy tuned him out and concentrated on chainsawing his opponent. It _did_ require concentration, because sometimes the controller couldn’t keep up with the speed of his thumbs, so he had to stay at just the right speed - yes. 

“Yeah, suck it,” he crowed at the tv, and Eli glared at him and dropped a piece of paper in his lap. It said “Speed” at the top, and was followed by a column of numbers. “What the hell?”

“As I was _saying_ ,” Eli was getting snippy, “I’ve prepared assessments for the team, with areas to work on. Here’s yours.”

“Wait a second.” Tommy dropped the controller. “This is a _report card_? If I wanted a report card I’d _go to school_.”

“Yeah, _about that_. You can’t just _live_ in our headquarters, Speed, it’s not-” Tommy tuned him out again eyes zipping down the page.

_Dangerously impulsive- Destructive tendencies- Doesn’t follow orders-_ And suddenly he was reminded of the clipboards that the “doctors” at the facility had used as they tested him, marking down everything he’d done. He clenched the paper in his fist, and briefly considered blowing up the whole damn place. It belonged to Kate, though, didn’t it? He’d probably lose his chance with her if he blew up her building.

“If you’re kicking me off the team, just say so,” he snapped.

“-and Mrs. Kaplan wants to- what? That’s not what I said.”

Tommy snorted. “You didn’t want me here in the first place. I bet you’re just _looking_ for an excuse.”

Eli was scowling. It seemed to be his default expression, or maybe just when he was around Tommy. “I _didn’t_ want you on the team. But you’re useful in a fight, and you’re fitting in well.” He paused, and added slowly, as if it physically pained him, “You’re not as bad as I thought.”

Tommy’s hands unclenched. They weren’t kicking him off the team, or selling him out to…the government, or SHIELD, or whoever.

“But we have a lot to work on.” Eli sounded more confident now that he was back in lecture mode. “Public opinion is turning against superheroes, so it’s more important than ever that we-“

“Yeah, whatever,” Tommy interrupted him. “I’m doing team mode against these PowerWebz guys. I usually do both controllers myself, but I guess you can help if you don’t suck too much.”

Eli looked outraged. “If **I** don’t suck? I have a high score of over 90,000-“

Tommy held out the other controller, and started revving his chainsaw.


	2. Zip Me - Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for discord-ant on tumblr for the prompt: "Zip me. Billy or Tommy, because LOOK AT THEIR COSTUMES. (Before Billy learned how to magic their costumes on and off.)" Prompt List: "Leave an “Zip Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character dressing another, or the other way around". Originally posted 01/13/13.

Billy’s breath caught as he saw the package sitting in their entryway. It was finally here! He was going to have to go light on the comic books for a month or two (custom leather jumpsuits were _expensive_ ), but he hoped it was worth it. He grabbed the box and made a beeline for his room, but was thwarted as his mother stuck her head out of the kitchen. It _would_ have to arrive on one of her “early” days.

“Billy! How was school?”

“It was fine, mom. I got an A on that essay,” he offered, hoping that this tidbit would satisfy her need to connect with him. He inched slowly down the hall as he spoke.

She beamed at him. “Wonderful! Now,” her gaze sharpened, “what’s in your package?”

He gulped and looked down, right at the large “Leathers-R-Us” logo stamped on the box. “Uh.” It was hard to lie to his mother when he didn’t have one already prepared. “It’s a…costume.” _Way to go, Kaplan._ “For a convention!” he blurted desperately. “My friends and I are going to a convention…in costume,” he summed up lamely.

His mother looked considering. “Well, I’m glad you’re expressing your interests creatively. Will we get to meet your new friends soon? You’ve been going out with them a lot lately.”

“Uh. Maybe. I’ll ask? But I have to go…work on this now.” He held up the box like a shield as he fled.

“Finish your homework first!” his mother called after him, but she let him “assert his independence,” or, as he called it, hide in his room. He should have a couple hours until dad brought his brothers back from practice, so he could work on it until then. But first, he had to try it on.

He ripped open the box and lifted the bodysuit out. It was heavier than he’d expected, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to put it on. “One leg at a time,” as his zayde would say. He stripped down to his underwear and started pulling the leather suit on. It was stiff, and kind of tight, and why was the zipper in the _back_? He managed to get it zipped to about mid-back before giving up, then examined himself in the mirror. Alone, the black suit just looked kind of dumb. He frowned. He still had to attach the silver discs and accents, but… he went over to his closet and dug out his carefully hidden accessory box from the bottom.

He stood straighter as he settled his cape around him. He didn’t care _what_ Eli said, the jagged edges looked awesome, not shabby. And for the crowning touch… he settled the headband on his head, making sure the wings were even, and struck a pose for the mirror. He looked… _almost_ like he could be an Asgardian, like he might start throwing lightning bolts at any moment. It would have to do. If Thor wasn’t around, he’d have to do the job himself.


	3. Zip Me - Teddy and Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for roserelease on tumblr for the prompt "Zip Me, Teddy and Billy." Prompt List: "Leave an “Zip Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character dressing another, or the other way around". Originally posted on 01/13/13.

“Hey, B, are you almost ready?” Teddy stuck his head into Billy’s room as Billy ran his hands through his hair, trying to get it to lie flat. Billy caught his breath as he turned around and took in the sight of his boyfriend in formal wear. It didn’t matter what his hair did, he realized, because no one would be looking at _him_. 

“Can you do my tie for me?” Teddy continued, apparently oblivious to Billy’s open-mouthed gaping at him. Teddy was great that way.

“Yeah,” Billy said after a moment. “Come here.” Teddy did so, and Billy began tying his tie for him. “When are you going to learn how to do this yourself?”

“Why would I need to, when I have you around do it for me?” Teddy countered, and Billy shrugged. Good point.

“You look really good, T.”

“So do you,” Teddy murmured, leaning in for a brief kiss as Billy smoothed his tie down. “Now let’s get going, your mother wants pictures.”

“Prom was a _terrible_ idea,” Billy moaned as Teddy guided him down the hallway into the living room. His parents and brothers were all gathered there. His brothers took one look at him and started snickering. His father beamed at them, and his mother lifted her camera.

“Oh, don’t you boys look handsome!”

Billy plastered on a smile as his mother manhandled them into the proper pose. When he’d started high school, he hadn’t counted on going to prom. He was gay, he was unpopular, and he didn’t _care_. Even his sort-of-friends had mostly avoided him after word got around that he’d almost fried John Kesler.

When Teddy transferred to his school, things had started to change. Teddy was determined to be himself now instead of changing to fit in, and to the surprise of absolutely no-one (except Teddy), people liked him. When a group of Kesler’s friends cornered him one day, he’d taken them out as gently as possible and announced that he didn’t like bullies. Billy could (and had been) scaring them off just by walking into their line of sight, grinning evilly, and wiggling his fingers, but Teddy was _nice_ to the victims he rescued. People still called them “freak”, “fag”, and “mutant” in the hallways, but a group of the _other_ freaks, fags, and mutants in the school started to coalesce around them. Teddy got along with _everyone_. Fewer people appreciated Billy’s acerbic wit, but he was having fun in school now, except for those few months after—everything, when he had nearly failed the last quarter of his junior year, but Teddy had carried him through.

This year, his senior year, he’d gone to school with his amazing boyfriend, his actually-not-that-annoying soul twin (or cousin, as they were telling people), and a group of friends that were - not normal, but an ordinary sort of not-normal. As long as he didn’t think about - extracurriculars, things were pretty okay.

“Remember your curfew!” his mother called after him as they finally escaped the picture-taking and went down to meet the limo. Laura and her girlfriend, Rosa, were already inside. “I’ve got stickers for everyone,” Laura announced as they climbed in, immediately handing them small rainbow flag stickers. They were going with a group from the GSA (Billy hadn’t even known his school _had_ a GSA until they’d asked Teddy to join), and a few members of the D &D club who were technically also members of the GSA, though they spent a lot of time mentioning that they were the “S” part.

“It’s too bad Tommy didn’t want to come,” Rosa remarked, and Billy gave her a dark look. He didn’t know why _all_ of the lesbians seemed to like Tommy, but in Rosa’s case Billy suspected it was because she was a pyro. She smiled sunnily at him as Laura launched into her plan to take down the man if the administration gave them any trouble. They hadn’t had any trouble at all so far, but Laura continued to hope.

After they’d collected everyone - Shaniqua and Denise, Robert and Devin, Rachel and Amy, Paul and Stephanie (“just as friends,” they kept insisting), they went to eat, then finally headed to the school. A few more joined their group outside, and they went in together. None of the teachers said anything as they handed over their tickets and went in, to Laura’s obvious disappointment. People were already staring and whispering though, and Billy grinned at them viciously.

“Want to dance?” Teddy asked him as other couples edged away. Billy smiled up at him. A few of those girls had looked jealous.

“Yeah.” Billy let Teddy lead him. “I can’t wait ‘til we graduate and get out of here.”

“You won’t miss it at all?” Teddy asked.

“No.” Billy looked around him. This part of the room had been taken over by their group, rainbow flags everywhere. Several of them were seated at a table, intently discussing what D&D class Captain America would be. That was dumb. He was obviously a paladin. Rosa winked at him as she whirled past, spinning Laura around much faster than the music called for.

“Well, maybe a little.”


	4. Quiet Me - Billy and Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous person on tumblr, for the prompt "Quiet me, with YA's magical speedy twins? I have no preference as to who's being comforted and who's doing the comforting :)". Prompt list: "Leave a “[Quiet] Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character trying to calm another down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.]" Originally posted on 01/13/13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack. I'm not going to warn for spoilers for Les Mis.

Tommy slouched down in the couch cushions. “This. Is. Bullshit,” he declared. 

Teddy patted him on the shoulder as he passed by on his way out the door. “Shouldn’t have tried to call that bluff,” he said sympathetically.

“I can’t believe you guys are treating this like some sort of _punishment_ ,” Billy said sulkily. “It’s not like I’m _forcing_ you to watch it. I can watch it _by myself_. And then sleep in our bed _by myself_.” He shot Teddy a dark look.

“But this can be brotherly bonding time for you guys,” Teddy said earnestly, taking Billy’s hand in his and giving him big eyes. Tommy made a disgusted noise as Billy leaned up to kiss Teddy. Was Billy actually buying that crap?

“I’m sure you two will have a good time, B. And watching a musical will give Tommy some culture.”

“I am _right here_ ,” Tommy pointed out. “As much as I wish I wasn’t.”

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” Teddy continued, ignoring him completely. Tommy thumped his head back against the couch cushions, then zipped into the kitchen to steal another bag of their chips, getting back in time for Teddy to give him a sympathetic grimace over Billy’s shoulder as he turned towards the door. Billy was staring after him like a dog watching his master leave. Tommy re-considered the validity of their soul-twin status for the dozenth time this week.

“So,” he said loudly, breaking Billy out of his “Teddy-is-leaving-me” trance (seriously, couldn’t he be related to Teddy instead?), “what crap are we watching today?”

Billy glared at him. “It’s called Les Miserables, and it’s not crap.”

Tommy tore open the bag of chips. “Does it have hot chicks in it like that other one?”

“What other one? No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to know. This is one of my favorite musicals, Tommy, do _not_ ruin this for me.” Billy’s eyes were starting to glow. Tommy raised his hands in surrender, and stayed silent as Billy started the movie and turned out the lights. As the opening strains of music started, he surreptitiously pulled out his phone.

“No texting,” Billy said without taking his eyes off the screen, and the screen of Tommy’s phone flashed blue and then went dark.

“What the hell? Seriously?” He would be more upset, but it wasn’t like Billy hadn’t done that to his phone before. It would work again when Billy wanted it to.

“Just shut up and watch the movie,” Billy snapped. Tommy was going to murder Teddy when he got back. And then never play poker with him again.

After he had counted all the chips in the bag, eaten all the chips in the bag, counted all the threads in the throw pillow on the couch, attempted to run around the apartment until Billy had threatened to completely immobilize him, Tommy gave up and started watching. Some woman was singing while getting her hair cut off. She would be hot, if not for the dirt and general air of misery. Wait. “Is that Catwoman?” Billy hit him.

Tommy shut up again, and considered blowing up the couch. Would it be worth turning Teddy against him to get out of this? Teddy could be scary when he was pissed off. The woman on the screen was crying as she sang. “This story is awful.”

“One. More. Word.” Billy’s eyes were glowing blue. Tommy resigned himself to death, whether from boredom or Billy or Teddy killing him. The woman on the screen died.Tommy opened his mouth, glanced at Billy, and closed it again. There was a little girl on the screen now. Probably something terrible was going to happen to her. It seemed like that kind of movie. Tommy took a deep breath, and slowed himself down, deliberately dropping his thoughts, reactions, physical processes down to baseline human. There was no need to make this seem longer than it already was. He focused his attention on the screen, on the doomed little girl.

*

Billy wasn’t sure when exactly Tommy had started paying attention to the movie. He’d barely noticed that Tommy had stopped making comments, and started reacting like he was now, gasping as Eponine revealed the blood-soaked front of her shirt. He made a little choking sound as she sang her last words to Marius, and Billy tore his eyes away from the screen to gaze at him incredulously. Oh god, had he been replaced by a pod person?

Tommy noticed him looking and snapped out, “What? She just loved him so much! Why couldn’t he appreciate her?” He wiped angrily at his face.

“I know,” Billy said slowly. He wondered if he had somehow accidentally altered reality, or slid into an alternate universe. “Tommy, _I know_.” He ran his hand along the dried tear tracks on his own face. Making a snap decision, he scooted next to Tommy. They were the same size, so there was no way he could mistake him for Teddy, but now Tommy _couldn’t make fun of him_ when he cried on his shoulder.

He felt Tommy’s little gasps of breath as the revolutionaries died, felt his tension as Javert leapt to his death, and then Billy buried his own face in Tommy’s shoulder as Fantine came to lead Valjean to his rest. Finally it was over, and they both just sat silently for a moment.

“At least the little girl didn’t die,” Tommy said finally, breaking the silence. That was the moment when Teddy opened the door, carrying a bag of groceries.

“Hey,” he said cheerfully. “Did I time it right? I brought-“

Tommy suddenly seemed to snap awake, almost vibrating as he jumped up from the couch and then zoomed around it, stopping in front of Billy to lean in and hiss “ _Tell no one_.” The next second he was in front of Teddy, saying in a slightly louder voice “You owe me, Altman,” and then he was gone.

Teddy looked at Billy, bewildered. “What did you _do_ to him?”

“Nothing!” Billy protested. “Well, not as far as I could tell. I think,” he finished slowly, “that he just really liked the movie.”


	5. Billy/Teddy discuss Tim/Kon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy discuss comic books and coming out. A ficlet inspired by [this fanart](http://annafh.tumblr.com/post/34665805762/it-was-supposed-to-a-bit-of-a-halloween-thing-but). Originally posted on tumblr on 10/30/12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably best understood if you're familiar with the characters referenced, but really all you need to know is that they were subtext-heavy best friends in DC comics (and don't really exist anymore but that's another story). The Red Robin issue referenced is #9.

“Wow,” said Billy from where he was sprawled on the opposite side of Teddy’s bed. “Red Robin really has a crush on Superboy.”

Teddy looked up from his copy of Batman to see the comic book page Billy was waving in his face, grabbing his hand to hold it still and get a look. On the page, Red Robin was hugging Superboy tightly. Teddy shrugged. “Well, they _are_ best friends.”

Billy snorted. “ _Just_ best friends? Red Robin tried to _clone_ him after he died.”

“Okay, that was kind of weird,” Teddy admitted, shifting over to lean against Billy.

Billy settled comfortably against him as he went on, “Red Robin should just admit his feelings. Well, okay, maybe he shouldn’t, Superboy is probably straight. But wouldn’t it be _awesome_ if they were a couple?”

Teddy nudged his shoulder gently. “Hate to break it to you, B, but I think the chances of having a gay teenage superhero couple are pretty slim.”

“Yeah….” Billy was silent for a minute, staring at his copy of Red Robin. “Teddy, that interview with Jessica Jones tomorrow….”

“Yes,” Teddy said immediately.

“You-? Really? Are you sure?”

“It can’t be worse than coming out to your parents.” Billy snorted again, and Teddy shrugged, leaning in even closer to his boyfriend. “And… it’s the right thing to do. I’m ready if you are.”

Billy turned to face him. “You, Teddy Altman,” he darted in to give him a quick peck on the lips, “are the best boyfriend _ever_.”


	6. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who prompted "Jason/Billy/Teddy?" Sorry, anon!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 3-29-13.

“What just happened?” Teddy asked, blinking up at the sky. Something about it seemed different, and he had time to notice the unfamiliar buildings surrounding them as he sat up, before catching sight of Billy sprawled a few yards away. “Billy! Are you okay?” 

Billy groaned as Teddy helped him sit up. “Teddy. Where are we?”

“I don’t know, B,” Teddy replied, checking him for injuries. Billy didn’t seem hurt, which was a relief. “Did you bring us here? Where is everyone else?”

“I don’t- I think something went wrong. With the spell.” Billy frowned, taking off his headband and rubbing his forehead.

“It’ll be okay,” Teddy told him, which he wasn’t entirely sure was true. There was something really creepy about this place, for all it looked like an ordinary city alleyway. Something felt off.

He whirled around as he heard a thump behind him, stepping in front of Billy to protect him. He heard Billy gasp behind him, and then push him out of the way to get a better look at the brightly-clad figure who was currently looking them over critically.

“Who are _you_ supposed to be?” the other boy asked them skeptically, and Billy grabbed Teddy’s arm.

“Teddy,” he hissed. “Teddy, that’s _Robin_.”

Robin frowned at that, but Teddy found himself grabbing Billy’s hand back and grinning with excitement. “Do you know what this _means_ , B? _We get to meet Batman_!”


	7. Game of Thrones, Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in reaction to issue #3.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 3-28-13.

“Okay, okay,” said Loki through his hand. “Game of Thrones. You watch and/or read it?”

“Yes,” said Billy and Teddy simultaneously. 

“Huh?” asked America. Loki ignored her.

“Who’s your favorite character?” he asked them.

“Catelyn,” said Billy.

“Jon Snow,” said Teddy.

Loki opened his mouth, and closed it again.


	8. Game of Thrones, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon who prompted "Your favorite couple watching Game of Thrones".
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 3-29-13.

“So what happens to him?” Teddy asked, laying his head on Billy’s shoulder as they sat on the couch.

“I’m not going to spoil you, Teddy,” Billy said shifting his shoulder until they were comfortably slumped into one another. “You _could_ read the books.”

“I bet he dies,” said Teddy, not sounding upset about it. “You said everyone dies.”

“Not _everyone_ ,” Billy muttered. “Well, I guess they could. Or everyone could die of _old age_ before the series is finished.”

“The show will have an ending, right?” Teddy asked, watching in semi-horrified fascination as a woman bared her breasts. “Also, this is going to be very awkward if your parents walk in.”

“It had better,” Billy sighed, and made a face. “Dad would probably like this show.”

“We’re not going to watch it with him,” Teddy said firmly.

“No way,” agreed Billy.

They watched for a few more minutes in silence, Billy slowly edging over into Teddy’s space until Teddy was sprawled halfway over the couch cushions, Billy curled up almost on top of him.

“I’m getting mixed signals here,” Teddy said finally, watching as someone onscreen was impaled with a sword. “This isn’t exactly romantic.”

“Can’t make out,” Billy said. “Mom’s home. Now shhh, this is the good part.”

Teddy sighed and put his arms around his idiot boyfriend as they snuggled to the sounds of dismemberment. At least the show was interesting. He liked this Ned guy.


	9. Young Avengers Group Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cellardoor, a Young Avengers group hug.

Kate stepped back, letting her bow drop as the last enemy fled. The Young Avengers looked around, and Cassie let out a shout as she shrank back to normal size, exhilarated. “We did it!” She threw her arms around Kate, who grinned as she hugged back.

"That was awesome,” said Billy, blue glow fading from his eyes. “That was _definitely_ Avengers-level.”

Eli looked grudgingly impressed as he surveyed the area. “We did a good job. Everyone worked together.”

"Do you know what this calls for?" Teddy asked solemnly. "Group hug!" He immediately put out a hand to grab Tommy’s arm before he got away.

"I don’t hug," Tommy muttered, but Kate was looking at him challengingly.

"Too manly to hug me?" Her raised eyebrow took in both Tommy and Eli, who scowled. Billy and Teddy each already had an arm around the other, and Cassie was pulling in Jonas, who looked rather blank-faced even in his human guise.

"Come on guys!" Cassie said, growing big enough to push everyone together into an awkward hug, with Teddy’s help.

"I can’t feel my arms," Eli grumbled, but he didn’t sound too upset. Even Tommy lasted almost the full duration of the hug, mashed in between Kate and Teddy.

"Okay, that’s way more than enough,” he finally said, squirming his way out, and the hug broke mostly apart. Billy and Teddy were holding hands, and Cassie still had one arm around Kate and the other around Jonas.

Eli put his stern expression back on as he looked around. "Let’s head back to HQ for debriefing," he said, and then "Hey!" as everyone else cracked up.

 

Okay and a bonus:

"We have worked well together as a team, and defeated a mighty enemy!" Loki proclaimed.

"It was a malfunctioning Doombot," David muttered, but Loki ignored him.

"I believe we should celebrate with the embrace known as a _group hug_ ,” Loki continued, and smiled winningly at everyone.

Billy shrugged and turned to Teddy, who nodded and turned to Kate, who smiled and turned to Noh-Varr, who also shrugged and turned to David, who frowned and turned to America, who flatly said, “I could drop-kick you instead.”

"Let us celebrate with breakfast meats instead," said Loki hastily, and they went on their way.


	10. Billy & Tommy Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy & Tommy for the hug meme.

Billy adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time, his stomach aflutter with nerves. How could he be so nervous? He was marrying Teddy. Marrying Teddy, in front of nearly all of the Avengers, a good number of X-Men, miscellaneous Kree and Skrull and his _grandparents_ , who were more terrifying than the rest combined. He might faint. It wasn’t very manly, but it seemed like the thing to do.

Tommy sped into the tent, bringing a wave of spring pollen in his wake that made Billy sneeze. Oh god, he was going to develop allergies on his wedding day.  
"The Avengers are keeping the Kree and Skrull guests separated," he reported, "but that old Skrull lady has Teddy and Xavin backed into a corner explaining the chuppah. You might want to go rescue your man."

Billy looked at him in horror. “Mom said she would handle them.” 

"Your mom’s talking to Wolverine," Tommy said. "We should probably rescue her too." There was another gust of air, then, "Nah, it’s okay, Wanda took care of it."

"Mom or the Skrulls?" Billy asked, not sure if he wanted an answer.

"Your mom. Why did you invite Wolverine in the first place?"

"I didn’t," Billy answered miserably. "He’s Molly’s plus one." Wait, hadn’t she told him not to mention that to Tommy?

"What?" Tommy practically shrieked, and Billy threw up a frantic glowing hand to stop him. 

"They aren’t dating. I think she had a bet.”

"How could she do this?" Tommy hissed, vibrating a little. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Can you wait and pick a fight with Wolverine _after_ the wedding?” Billy asked plaintively. 

"We’ll see," Tommy said darkly. 

Billy thought maybe he’d throw up instead of passing out. Tommy looked at him in alarm. “You okay, bro?”

"No," Billy said. 

"Hey," Tommy said, and blurred for just long enough for Billy to feel the squeeze of arms around him. "It’ll be cool. No fighting til after the wedding."

"Thanks," Billy muttered weakly, and then, "did you just stealth-hug me?"

"I have no idea what you’re talking about," Tommy said, just as Jeff re-entered the tent, along with Billy’s other brothers.

"He’s all yours," Tommy told Jeff with some relief. "I’ll go rescue Ted for you," he told Billy, and zoomed out.

Maybe Billy wouldn’t vomit after all.


	11. Kate/America at Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ardatli, who requested Amerikate having fun.

"We have to go on the Cyclone," Kate said, adjusting her sunglasses. She didn’t look any more out of place on the boardwalk in her designer sunglasses and lilac sundress and designer bag that was big enough to hold her bow than America did in her tanktop and shorts, but even with the other young couples around America felt out of place among the beach-goers and families full of shrieking children. 

America looked dubiously at the roller coaster, visible in the distance. She gave her rocket pop a long lick up the side, then turned her dubious look to Kate. “Why?”

"Because that’s what you _do_ on Coney Island. We’re here to get the full experience.”

"Chica, I can _fly_ ,” America said.

"Oh, come on," Kate said, and thoughtfully bit the top off her own popsicle. Her mouth was already stained with blue raspberry. "I know for a fact that Billy and Teddy have ridden that thing like a hundred times."

“ _Porque son_ dorks,” America said, but she sounded fond. “You’ve really never been here before?”

Kate gave her a look over the top of her glasses. “We spent the summer in the Hamptons, usually.” A line of blue trickled over her wrist, and America caught herself staring, and then staring more as Kate caught her gaze and slowly lifted her hand to her mouth to lick it off.

The warmth America felt had nothing to do with the afternoon sun still blazing down on them. Kate’s eyes reflected it as she slowly licked up her popsicle again.

"Or we could go someplace…cooler," she said, and America smiled, sharp.

"Come on, princess," she said, holding out an arm for Kate to step into. "I’ve got a better ride."


End file.
